was it a mistake
by bubble chi
Summary: she has been threw so much shes traumatized should he have done what have he done should he have picked the easy selfish way should he have let her die? this is my first story so it sucks i wrote it in less then a hour with no spell check cause im lazy so hopefully it not total crap rated m for fighting and junk i dont think im going to write lemon on my first story sorry !
1. suspense

**hey this is first fanfic hope you enjoy **

**fionnas pov**

**i ran as fast as my leg could take me i didn't know or care where i was going any where but home a to many reminders of him...**

*flash back*

" you ready yet" i heard cake scream from downstairs i had a meeting type thing with pg he asked me to come over and help him bake some tarts or whatever so it wasn't a date but to me it was the world i have had a decent sized crush on pg ever since i was 13 even tough im 19 now i still wont give up " ya cake" i yelled back jumoing out of my bed and fixing up a little maing sure i looked decent i ran down stairs " lets go" "um f ii can only drop you off im going out with mocro and im not going to be back until Monday sorry suga" "oh ok " i said with a slight disappointment even tough i would love to hang out with gb myself and i can take care of myself for a weekend cae was always the conversation starter with out her things could get akward " do you think you can take care of yourself for a whole weekend" " ughhhh cake im 19 im a woman i can take care of myself perfectly fine" i aid with annoyment " ok suga just asking and don't you dare get snippy with me " "whatever lets go" i said wanting to end this conversation i jumped on her back and we left the cool air hitting my face some what relaxing me .

*at pgs castle*

We walked in peppermint buttler opening the door for us after i jumped of caked back " why hello ladys" we heard pgs normal preppy voice " cake mochro waiting outside for you " " pk bye sugga" cake said and left " hello lady fionna" if felt my cheecks heat up as he said this " hey gumball" " so shall we get started on the baking " " HECK YAA" he giggled and led me towards his bedroom?


	2. the note

**Chapter 2 sorry first chapter was so short i wrote it in like 10 mins lol i promise all other chapters will be longer this i still a flash back of why she was running and stuff when i do the he chapter when its no longer a flash bac of what happen i will say so in the A.N so make sure to read it so your not comfused **

To his bedroom? " pg why are we in your bedroom it hought we were baking stuff today " just in a blink of an eye he lunged at me pushing me onto his bed he started tyeing my hands and feet to his bedpost with thick rope " what the hell gumball let me go what are you doing" SLAP i felt like my face was on fire he just slapped me " HELP HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" i started to panic he put his hand over my mouth muffleing my scream " SHUT UP ! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU " i started to cry panic and ger angry i was so emotinaly and phyisscaly excused what was going on how did this happen... then everything went black ...

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

I woke up not knowing where i was or what happend i was in so much pain every where every time i moved i felt like i was getting punched my the lich queen " help" i tried to call out but my voice hoarse and weak " FI FI oh gosha are you ok " i heard a famillar voice call out i felt arms pick me up not caring whos it was just wanting to be put out of ths pain i didn't struggle i just simply opened my eyes to see him my savouir my best friend ... my chrush

Marshalls pov

i was waling towards the abbanied city where no one ever goes its justs a broken , old , city that atleast 12 dead bodys are found a month because murders think there slick hideing here victims here an abboined place where no on ever goes or thinks of i liked to come here to think get away from life for an hour... " help" i heard a weak voice call ( A.N marshalls a vampire so like he has sensitive hearing lol) i rushed over to where i heard the voice only to see fionna lyeing limp in a ditch with bruises, blood , scratchs , ripped clothes , and a note i picked her up and she looked at me " marshall ?" she said wealy i could hear the pain in her voice " yes its me" i said trying to sooth her i took of the note that was taped on her shirt and read it

**dear, marshall**

**how did i know you would find her like this ? how did i know you would make the biggest mistake of your life by saving her ? but im not that cruel now its either you or her you could save her and risk your own life or keep her here to die and countine you living your life now rember how i said risk ...**


	3. the start

**Hey guys chapter 3 ummm last chap i forgot to say that it was fionnas pov so anything befor it says marshalls pov is fionnas pov but not the A.N lol enjoy chap 3**

**dear, marshall**

**how did i know you would find her like this ? how did i know you would make the biggest mistake of your life by saving her ? but im not that cruel now its either you or her you could save her and risk your own life or keep her here to die and countine you living your life now rember how i said risk ... by risk i mean theres a chance for both of you to live . theres cameras watching you if you would like to risk your life saving hers walk wave if you wish to leave her here to die and live the rest of your unmortal life drop her body and leave choose wisely !**

_**love, PRINCE BUBBA GUMBALL**_

marshalls pov

that sick bastard ! i stood there thinking of what i should do i could drop her body right now and leave forget this ever happend forget her or i could wave my hand and risk my life wahtt did he mean by risk what would i have to do ! i couldent belive i was doing this son of on of the most pwerfull demons in all of the world risking his life for nothing but a mortal a beautiful mortal i shook my head knowing i shouldent be thinking that way right now i raised my hand and waved it

gumballs pov

i laughed as i saw him wave his hand gestureing he was going to save her life what an idiot.. i shut the entrance of the city turned on the loud speaker and started

" marshall i see you decied to save the humans life very stupid move i will take fionna and don't worry i will not harm her more then i have already i will simply but her in a jail cell and force her to watch you try and survive! Ok this is what you will be doing you will be put in many different obstaciles and life threating descions if you mess up three times you will be put in a slow painfull death u get 1 pass for an obestical or descion you choice also if you truly don't want to die we will kill fionna in front of you and replay the most scariest , tramatzeing scences of your life like and endless movie with a machine i built i will replay the scense until you would wish to be put out of your misery! The rules are : no cheating , compleit honesty , and you have can ask for a repeat of what you have to do on each obestical if you forget only one per level ! have fun! First obestial you must get to the top of the city in 30 minites well having many different life threating problems every time you get hit or fall or trip i shall take of 5 miniutes time starts NOW!

Marshalls pov

I heard a loud buzzer and i looked for the top of the city so i knew where i was going ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 3 as i said in the summary i wrote this really fast with no spell check im only writing this to get the feel of writing on this site i read alot but this is my first time writing so sorry if this story sucks gumballs hehe get it gumballs **

**Gumballs: not funny **

**Me: sorry **

**Gumball: just get to the story **

Marshall pov

The top of the city was north and i was south at least im just going straight i started running and i was going pretty fast as fast as a vampire can go when a spear just barley skimmed my nose my eyes went wide and i jiust ran faster if thats even possible i thought of fionna and how she was watching me and depending on and how that sick bastard gummy-no-balls had his nasty candy hands on her i got mad witch mad me run like the lich herself was chasing me i saw some darts head my way i ducked and then i saw a patch of sunlight i dodge it and finnaly i was at the top

Gumballs pov

Ugh what how did he ... ugh i growled getting mad at how easily he completed that task i turned on the loud speaker " good job blood sucker but if you want to get past the 2nd level you hsve to do better

Normal pov

After have completing all but one levels marshall was at the last one the life desscion the one that gumball had perfected for him to lose oh how he was excited for him to die

Marshalls pov

I was at the last level some of gumballs guards came and sat me in a chair then all of a sudden fionna came out bound and gagged to a chair what i thought i got mad seeing my fi fi like this but i knew gumball was just trying to get in my head then i heard the loud speaker " ok paste face i see you made it to the last and hardest level this was my game all along one of you are going to die and you get to choose a young , worthless , mortal or you a strong , confetend , man" a table came out with a bow and arrow a small vile with a green liquid inside and a neddle with a red victim at the bottom each was labbled for the bow and arrow it was labled " poison bows" for the vile it said " lich spit " and for the neddle it said " vampire venom " i cringed who was i going to pick then i made my choice i came this far i almost died to many times for her to live i picked up the needle emptied it and filled it up with the lich spit i wakled up to fionna and smiled " i went in close to her and she got scared thinking i was going to kill her " i love you " i whisperd and injected the needle into my heart intanly falling to the ground the last things i saw was fionna screaming and crying


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok last chapter ummm thanks guys for reading my crap story it sucked but i tried hopefully i get better as i go along in my story writng i remind you i used no spell cheack and i wrote this in like a hour and a half so sorry ps this isn't the flash back anymore **

Fionnas pov

I woke up screaming and crying the first thing i saw was gumablls lab what? " fionna calm down how was it " i heard gumballs voice echo off the walls of my ears filling them like acid " GET A AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD YOU KILLED MARSHALL GET AWAY " " wow fionna calm down it was a dream i hooked you up to my new good dream macine after we baked cookies and you aggred to help me test it i see i dosent make good dreams " i jumped up and ran out of the castle i ran as fast as my kegs could take me not knowing or caring where i was going all i knew was that i love marshall

**Ok wnd of story it sucked and the end didn't complety match the begging befor the flash back so ya i think im going to right a sequal where she confronts marshall and tells her about her dreamn and jun so anyways hopefully you liked my story it was my first one i didn't do spell check caz i was lazy don't judge me hopefully you liked it tough **

**Love, bryanna**


End file.
